A Story about a Small Town
by BestICanDo
Summary: Basically it's about my OC (Willa) moving to Riverdale and becoming one of the gang. This is my first fanfiction so I'm very sorry if it's terrible. I just fell so in love with Riverdale that I had to write one, I also realise this isn't much of a summary so please just read it anyway. If you feel like it and if you love Jughead as much as I do. Thank you :) (Jughead/OC)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

I woke with a start and blearily yanked my headphones out of my ears. The car had slowed to a crawl meaning we had finally arrived at the new house. My gaze drifted to my mom. She was sitting in the driver's seat with a slightly nervous smile, clearly she felt the same way as I did.

We headed toward the front door and after jiggling the key in the lock for a good few minutes it creaked open. The wooden stairs groaned under my feet.

My room was the smaller of the two bedrooms, it's walls were painted eggshell blue and there was already a bed, closet and dressing table with a mirror all made of the same dark wood. After wandering around the small house I found mom stocking the cupboards with a few food items we had brought with us.

"I think I'm gonna go stretch my legs," I announced "is there anything you want me to get at the store?"

"That would be really helpful Willa, I'll just write a quick list." Mom said gratefully.

She was stressed about the move to Riverdale and I had promised myself I would help out more. It wasn't the first time we had moved house, it had always been just the two of us and mum struggled to find work. She had been really young when I was born. Her family abandoned her and my dad was out of the picture. The whole sob story made people look at me with such pity that I preferred not to tell people.

With my messenger bag slung over my shoulder I headed up the street, as mom had directed, towards the grocery store. I was pretty good at getting lost so I tried to take in my surroundings so I would be able to make it back. My eyes were drawn to an old fashioned-looking diner. The sign read " _Pop's chock'lit shoppe._ " It's brightly lit windows were inviting, as was the faint smell of burgers and fries wafting through the open door. The silver watch on my wrist showed it was 4:17, I had time to kill.

I ventured inside and took a seat at booth close to the door. After ordering a chocolate milkshake my battered notebook was open on the table right where I had left off. I sketched for a good hour, letting myself get lost in it, before packing my things to head home.

* * *

"I thought you had managed to get lost!" Mom exclaimed as she began unpacking the groceries.

"It's great to know you have such faith in me," my tone was joking, "not even I could get lost in a town this small."

"Are you nervous about starting school tomorrow?"

"No. I mean yes, sort of." I sighed. "I'm not looking forward to having to make new friends, what I really want is a year with zero drama."

Taking a deep breath I glanced at my reflection. The outfit I had picked out was a pair of dark jeans paired with black boots and a maroon sweater. It was simple and inoffensive, intended to help me blend in. With my notebook tucked safely in my bag, along with my other schoolbooks, I headed out the door.

* * *

Riverdale high was buzzing. I felt out of place and wanted to keep my gaze glued to the linoleum floor of the corridor. However bumping into the hoards of students was something I wanted to avoid. By my locker a bubbly blonde girl greeted me with a smile, her girl next door persona contrasted starkly with the brunette's next to her. She introduced herself as Betty Cooper and the elegant Veronica Lodge was also a new student. I was immensely relieved by this fact.

My hand raised in a shy wave. "I'm Willa, at least that's what everyone usually calls me. It's short for Wilhelmina which is quite possibly the worst name in existence. My mom only uses it when she's mad." I rambled, feeling my cheeks grow warm.

Betty smiled encouragingly, "So I usually start off my tours with a little history and context." she clasped her hands together as we walked down the corridor. "Riverdale high first opened its doors in 1941 and-"

"And hasn't been redecorated since apparently," Veronica interrupted. "Honestly, I feel like I'm wandering through the lost epilogue of Our Town."

A small laugh escaped my mouth, I was already beginning to like these two, Betty seemed super sweet and Veronica's bluntness was refreshing. "How's the school's art department, do you have a photography club?"

"From what I've heard the art program here is pretty great, what are you interested in? Just photography?"

"That and sketching," I answered and added, "Painting is my weakness."

"What's the social scene like here? Any night clubs?"

"A strip club called the Ho Zone and a tragic gay bar called Innuendo. Friday nights, football games and then tailgate parties at the Mallmart parking night is movie night, regardless of what's playing at the Bijou, and you better get there early, because we don't have reserved seating in Riverdale. And Sunday nights Thank God for HBO." This sudden reply to Veronica's question came from a boy who looked to be the same year as us and close friends with Betty as he casually chucked his arm around her shoulders.

"Veronica, Willa meet Kevin Keller. Veronica and Willa are new here" Betty informed the boy, then to us, "Kevin is-"

"Gay, thank god." Veronica cut in, extending her hand daintily. "Let's be best friends."

After grasping my hand Kevin leaned in slightly and asked in a conspiratorial whisper, "Is it true what they say about your dad?"

"That he's the devil incarnate? I stand by my father." Veronica folded her arms. "Does everyone know?" I felt bad for her as I saw Betty's eyes drop to the floor. "Wonderful. Ten minutes in and I'm already the Blue Jasmine of Riverdale High."

* * *

"Thank you for that moment of silence." a girl who looked indisputably doll-like was addressing the mass of student gathered in the hall. Her hands rested purposefully on the podium and her voice was clear, demanding attention.

She continued, "I speak with the confidence only a twin could have, Jason wouldn't have wanted us to spend the year mourning. Jason would want us to move on with our lives. Which is why I've asked the school board not to cancel the back-to-school semiformal." People began to cheer. "But rather, to let us use it as a way to heal, collectively, and celebrate my brother's too, too short life on this mortal coil. Thank you all."

My brow furrowed at this. "I guess people grieve in different ways?" I said confusedly to Betty and Veronica.

* * *

Thankfully Veronica and I had fourth period together so we didn't have to brave finding a seating at lunch alone. We both surveyed the outdoor cafeteria awkwardly before Veronica took the lead and headed towards a table. Kevin, Betty and a boy named Archie, I had been informed of who he was on the tour.

"Can we join?"

"Yeah." Betty answered Veronica politely.

Archie closed his laptop lid as we took our seats. Kevin shuffled to the end of the seat so both Veronica and I could sit.

"What were you listening to?" I asked.

"One of Archie's songs." Betty gazed at Archie with such adoration, it was impossible not to see that she wanted them to be more than friends.

"I thought we were going to have to pretend to like it, but it's actually really good." Kevin responded surprisedly.

Veronica raised her eyebrows, looking impressed, "Wait, that was you singing? Something you wrote?"

"It's rough." Archie said sheepishly.

"No, it's great!" Betty grinned at him.

"It's incredible, actually, the little snippet I heard. Is that your thing? Music? Are you doing something with that?"

"Yeah, that's the plan." Archie answered Veronica. "So how's your first day going? Good?" His eyes flickered between Veronica and I. Clearly he felt uncomfortable about having attention on his music and wanted to direct the conversation away from the subject.

"Not to be a complete narcissist, but I thought people would be more-"

"Obsessed with you? Any other year, you'd be trending number one, for sure. This year, though, it's all about Cheryl trying to win the Best Supporting Psycho Oscar for her role as Riverdale High's bereaved Red Widow."

As Kevin was speaking I glanced around, following the other's stares , at the red-haired girl who had addressed the school earlier that day. Archie swiftly left the table with the excuse of having to go meet a teacher before football trials.

"I'm Cheryl Blossom, may I sit?" She introduced herself with a plastic smile which showed her sparkling white teeth. "Betty, would you mind? So, what are you four hens gossiping about? Archie's Efron-esque emergence from the chrysalis of puberty?"

Betty widened her eyes at us, begging us to change the discussion.

"Extracurriculars." I answered quickly. "Principal Weatherbee wants us to sign up for a few."

"Cheerleading. You must. I'm senior captain of the River Vixens." Cheryl informed us proudly, like she was the president of the United States.

"I'm in. But you two have to try out as well." Veronica looked pointedly at Betty and I.

I hesitantly nodded my head, hopefully it would help me make some new friends and besides, it would look great on my college applications.

"Of course! Anyone's welcome to try out, but Betty's already got so much on her plate right now," Cheryl turned her nose up at Betty's tray of food, "And being a Vixen is kind of a full-time thing." Leaving us with her twitter handle she flipped her red hair over her shoulder and left.

When she was out of earshot Veronica piped up, "Okay. go ahead and hate on cheerleading, but if Hipster Prince Harry-"

"No, I would love to be a cheerleader. But last year when I tried out, Cheryl said I was too fat." Betty looked dejected.

"Actually it was, 'Too season five Betty Draper.' it was a great line but it was- "

"Completely untrue I bet" I finished for Kevin.

Veronica nodded in agreement, "Well, you're a total smoke show now. I mean it. Look if you want to be a River Vixen, I'll help you prep. I have moves. "

"Okay. You know what? Show me your moves."

"Oh and me too because I have never cheered in my life." I added.

* * *

"We're blue! And go! We're dynamite! We'll take you down, and fight the fight! Whoo! Go, Bulldogs!" the three of us chanted in unison, Veronica adding a cheer at the end.

"Hmm." Cheryl did not look impressed. "Ladies, where's the heat? Where's the sizzle?"

"Well, you haven't seen our big finish yet." I turned to Veronica in surprise, _what big finish?_ I wondered. She swivelled around so she was facing Betty and whispered something. My hand covered my mouth to hold in a giggle as Veronica kissed Betty right on the mouth, placing her hands on the sides of her neck.

Cheryl rolled her eyes. "Check your sell-by date, ladies, faux lesbian kissing hasn't been taboo since 1994.

So let's see if you do better with the interview portion of our audition." She looked directly at me, "New girl what's your name?"

"I'm Willa." I answered trying to sound confident.

"You're in." she said dismissively. "Veronica, has Betty told you about her sister yet?"

"Uh, no."

"- Go ahead, Betty. Tell Veronica about your sister and my dear brother."

"Polly and Jason dated." I could see Betty's fists clenching.

"I wouldn't say dated." Cheryl scoffed.

"- It didn't end well."

"- In fact, Jason's probably why your sister had a nervous breakdown and now lives in a group home, isn't it? That's what my parents think. What do you have to say about that, Betty? Go ahead, the floor is yours. Whatever you've been dying to spew about Jason and how he treated Polly, unleash it. Destroy me. Tear me a new one. Rip me to shreds. Annihilate me." She spat. With every word Betty looked closer to having a melt down and I didn't blame her.

She pulled it together. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry about what happened to Jason. I can't even imagine what you and your family must be going through."

"Right. Veronica, welcome to the River Vixens. Betty, better luck next time."

"Wait, what? Why? Because you couldn't bully Betty into being a bitch?" Veronica put her hands on her hips and cocked her head to the side.

"I need girls with fire on my squad."

"I know what you need, Cheryl, because I know who you are. You would rather people fear than like you, so you traffic in terror and intimidation. You're rich, so you've never been held accountable, but I'm living proof. That certainty, that entitlement you wear on your head like a crown? It won't last. Eventually, there will be a reckoning. Or Maybe that reckoning is now." part of me wanted to applaud Veronica, it took guts to stand up to Cheryl, who was clearly top bitch of the school. The other part was worried for her safety as Cheryl glared daggers at the three of us.

"And maybe, that reckoning Is me. Betty, Willa and I come as a matching set. You want one, you take us all. You wanted fire? Sorry, my specialty's ice."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

The art room was a chaotic mess of paint splattered tables and disorganised stacks of canvas. I wove my way around to the teacher's desk and approached the woman sitting there. The teacher Ms Boivin, as Betty had informed me, was busy rifling through a heap of notes. I coughed to get her attention.

She looked up, "Oh hello, what can I do for you?"

"My name's Willa, I'm new here and I was really interested in doing photography lessons after school?" I phrased it as a question.

"We would love to have you! Did you take photography at your last school?"

"Yeah, I have my own camera too. I was also wondering how much it costs." My fingers tugged at my sleeve, I felt uncomfortable asking but mom and I weren't in the best financial situation.

Ms Boivin adjusted her glasses, looking at me kindly. "Well the fee for the lessons is paid weekly however you could enter some photography competitions to make some money at the end of the year. Is that something you might like to do?"

"Okay that sounds great, thank you." I said with a smile. It was good to know that I would be able to start getting my name out there with some contests, I just had to figure out how to make some money in the meantime. With my mind preoccupied engrossed in thoughts of possible job ideas I began to walk home.

My feet scuffed along the pavement. The neon sign above Pop's diner flashed brightly at me and I had the sudden idea that maybe they were looking for waitstaff now that school had started again. As I walked inside the door jingled and this time, instead of taking a seat I made my way to the counter.

Pop Tate was a large man, he wore a white apron covered in grease stains and a colourful bowtie. I introduced myself and told him I was looking for a part-time job. He lead me to a small room beside the kitchen.

"Funny you should ask, I've been looking for new waitresses." He said pulling a contract from a shelf in the office. "Is there any chance you could start straight away? It's been busy with all the students back."

"Absolutely! The sooner the better." I hadn't thought it would be so easy.

"Just fill out these forms." I grabbed the pen from his outstretched hand. "Would you mind coming in tonight, it won't be busy so it will be easier to train you."

"Sure, I guess that's because of the back to school dance right?" Betty had told me I should go earlier but dances weren't really my thing. She, Veronica and Archie were all going together which I thought was pretty weird. I was sure it would cause tension because it was clear that both girls were interested in him.

"It is indeed, if you you're going we can make it another time?"

I shook my head, "No no, It's fine. I wasn't planning on going anyway."

* * *

"Hello?" I called, dropping my bag haphazardly on the kitchen floor. There was no reply. Walking further inside I noticed a sticky note on the fridge. _I hope you had a good first day, sorry that I'm not home but I had to go a bit out of town to get some things for the house. I shouldn't be too late, love mom._ I guess she wanted to get settled in quickly.

Upstairs I finished unpacking my things, I had been to tired the night before. My training started at six o'clock, leaving me with enough time to get a snack and work on some homework. There wasn't a lot of food in the house so I made myself a PB&J sandwich to take back to my room. Pop Tate had given me a uniform to wear so I changed into it and tied my hair into a ponytail before locking up the house.

* * *

It was pretty lifeless at the diner, though the few stray customers kept me busy. By the time I looked at the clock two hours had passed and it felt like it had only been ten minutes. I was a little frazzled.

"One strawberry milkshake, one chocolate milkshake with no whipped cream, a plain sundae and large fries." I rattled off the teenagers' order. They nodded in confirmation so I tucked my notebook back into the pocket at the front of my apron. On the way back to the kitchen I grabbed some empty plates to take to the kitchen.

"Is this ready to take out?" I asked Stuart, the chef, pointing to a coffee cup and saucer.

"Yeah, just make sure it's still hot."

I touched it cautiously to find it was the right temperature. I balanced the cup precariously in one hand and picked up a milkshake in the other. Using my shoulder to open the heavy door I walked towards the table that had ordered the milkshakes and placed the one I was holding in front of them.

"This is the chocolate milkshake and the rest will be out shortly." I gave my cheeriest smile.

Still holding the coffee I turned around and crashed directly into someone, spilling the hot drink on their shirt. "Oh god, I am so sorry!" I started apologising profusely.

"It's fine, don't even worry about it." The person replied curtly. I could feel myself start to blush and it only got worse when I looked up.

The boy was about my age, he had dark eyes and dark hair curling around the edges of his beanie. He didn't look too pissed off. The crease between his eyebrows showed that he was a little annoyed. I closed my mouth realizing I was staring and probably looked like a complete idiot.

"I will just go get some towels." I said and all but ran to the back room to grab some.

Rushing back with a handful of towels, I thrust them awkwardly at beanie boy.

He took one, pressing it to the coffee stain on his chest. "Thank you. It's just a shirt though, not the end of the world."This comment made me feel slightly better. The boy seemed to genuinely not care about the coffee I had just spilled on him. His eyes were shifting around the room like he was looking for an escape meaning I clearly was making the situation worse.

I felt awful for ruining his shirt though, "I really am sorry, did you want me to take your order? On the house of course." Hopefully that would make up for my clumsiness, then I could leave and he wouldn't have to watch me being awkward.

"Uhh sure, I'll just have a burger thanks."

I nodded and left, avoiding eye contact. Back in the kitchen I was reevaluating my decisions. My decision to get a job here, to work on this very night and to spill coffee on a boy with a crown beanie. Taking deep breaths I pulled myself together.

Only one person remained at Pop's. You would hardly even notice beanie boy tucked away in a booth in the corner. He looked deep in thought, his hand under his chin. Burger in hand, I walked over. Slowly and cautiously so I wouldn't do anything like drop the plate I held.

I set the burger down silently, he was engrossed in typing so I hoped he wouldn't notice. He did notice however and looked up to thank me with a smile.

All the way home I couldn't help thinking about the boy. Wondering if he went to my school and what he had been typing furiously on his laptop. It was late to be at Pops and he had still been there when I left.

* * *

Eventually I arrived home exhausted from the long and eventful day. After a brief recap of my day to mom I made my way upstairs and traded my work uniform for my comfiest pyjamas. The thought of texting Betty or Veronica to ask how the back to school dance went, crossed my mind but I decided that it could wait until morning. As soon as my head hit the pillow I dozed off.

It was my mom who told me the next day that Jason Blossom's body had been found. She told me, as soon as she heard, that he had been murdered. We were both shocked, there was little discussion at the breakfast table.

"How is your work going mom?" I asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"Really good except my boss, Alice Cooper, I'd love for you to meet her she's a very… interesting lady."

I laughed at this, she must be rude if mom said that about her. Mom always tried to see the best in people. "Wait, Cooper? Does she have a daughter, Betty Cooper?"

"She might, we didn't really talk about anything non work-related."

I would have to ask Betty at school. It was hard to imagine her having a bitchy mom though, Betty was so genuine and sweet.

* * *

I arrived at school in time time hear that a lot had gone on at the dance and the after party. Betty had told Archie how she felt but he didn't return her feelings. Then to make matters worse Cheryl had been hosting a party and made Archie and Veronica go into the closet for seven minutes in heaven. I didn't know how this made me feel about Veronica. Betty seemed to feel betrayed but at least she had made up with Archie. So much for no drama.

"Now that romance is off the table, I'll just say it. Are we 100% sure that Archie's straight? Because no straight man has that body." Kevin said as we walked down the corridor.

"Speaking of bodies Have you recovered from finding Jason's?" Betty was concerned and so was I.

"It was more traumatizing having to explain to my dad what I was doing with Moose at the river.

Yet another perk of being the sheriff's son."

We made our way through the door to the office. Sitting on the bench was a vibrant, expensive-looking bunch of yellow flowers.

"Oh, my God, those are gorgeous. Are those for Betty, Mrs Philips?" I inquired.

"That's why I called her."

A note was sticking out the top which Kevin snatched and proceeded to read out loud, "Dear Betty, please forgive me, XOXO, V. Who the hell is 'V'?"

"Veronica." Just as Betty answered, said person walked into the room saying her own name in unison.

Veronica was carrying a small cardboard box and had a sheepish look on her face. "The yellow is for friendship. I also had Magnolia cupcakes flown in from New York." She indicated to the box, "Because, as my mom likes to say, 'There's no wrong the right cupcake can't fix'."

I looked over to Betty who seemed to be nearly won over by Veronica's extravagant apology.

" Also I've booked us for hers-and-hers mani-pedis at Chez Salon." Betty let out a laugh. "Blowouts, too. I am so, so sorry, Betty. I don't know what happened to me that night." Veronica looked sincere, "It was such a basic bitch move. It was like I was Possessed by-"

"Madame Satan?" Kevin cut in, I nudged him with my shoulder. It was cool that Veronica had put so much thought into winning back Betty's friendship.

I rushed to my first class. Betty had decided to give Veronica another chance so hopefully that was the end of any awkwardness in that department. Unfortunately between the whole Veronica and Betty thing, and getting lost on the way from my locker I was late for science.

* * *

There was one seat left which just so happened to be next beanie boy. Great, what were the chances. I walked over as confidently as I could, "Can I sit here?" The boy nodded so I sat in front of the frog we were about to dissect. Snapping a pair of gloves onto my hands, I grabbed a scalpel. My eyes faced straight ahead as I listened to the teacher's instructions.

"Before we get into this did you want to tell me your name? Mine is Jughead."

I looked over cautiously, "Willa." I paused, not wanting to end the conversation with one word. "What kind of name is Jughead?" Immediately my cheeks heated up. "I didn't mean to be rude but is it a nickname or..?"

Jughead looked amused, "Yeah, it's a nickname."

We looked away quickly and pulled the plastic covers off our scalpels. I felt nauseous looking at the dead frog. Blood kind of made me squirm.

"Are you good or did you want me to do it, you could write?"

I shook my head "I'm fine, I just don't really like blood." I explained.

The scalpel made its first incision. I sighed with relief, there wasn't too much blood, just a bunch of stringy intestines and clean parts. I could handle that. Warily I began to help with the cutting before beginning to write notes.

"Could you pull my sleeves up?" with a glance in Jughead's direction I saw that his sweater sleeves were unrolling, his gloved hands were covered in frog insides. I had already taken mine off so I nodded.

"Sure." As I was rolling them I jumped at the startled yelps of some of my classmates. My hands dropped and I turned around to see that Cheryl had viciously stabbed her frog. She was so strange, I was kind of freaked out by her.

"Weird isn't it." I turned to see Jughead was looking at me."The whole situation, the family." I didn't really know what that meant but I was intrigued by it and the fact that Jughead and Archie kept sharing weird glances. Did they know each other? The glances certainly weren't friendly but it was clear that there was some sort of history there. His eyes were intense. "I'm going to get to the bottom of it you know." I stared back. " Jason Blossom's Murder." He added.


	3. Chapter 3

When Betty, Veronica and Kevin arrived at the lunch table Archie and I were already there. He was the only one out of the group who I hadn't really spoken to so I'd asked Archie to play one of his songs. I was impressed and slightly jealous of his undeniable talent.

" _Come on, turn the radio on and, honey we'll dance, dance, dance. For the rest of the night I'm not ready to go."_

Betty, who had taken a seat opposite Archie and I, looked downcast.

"You okay Betty?" I asked.

"I'm supposed to say, yes. That's what the nice girl always says." By then she looked on the verge of tears, I couldn't imagine how hard it must be for her, "But no, I'm not. I want to be. I thought I could be. But it's too much, too fast." With that she left the table and before I could go to comfort her Archie was also out of his seat.

Betty left, visibly upset and Archie chased after her. I couldn't imagine what she was going through, her and Archie seemed so close but I could tell that he just didn't feel the same way.

Betty was walking away and Archie went to follow but Weatherbee approached him. The principles face was grave and Archie looked uncomfortable. Kevin, Veronica and I shared worried looks, all wondering what the two were talking about.

I was running late for cheerleading practice. My boots clicked on the linoleum floor, before halting outside the music room. I had caught sight of a familiar blue and yellow jacket which made me pause, I raised my eyebrows at what I saw.

The two figures were sharing a private moment, heads bent together, seemingly unaware that anyone could walk past and see them. Archie Andrews and a mystery woman, who appeared to be a teacher. She seemed a little too old to be in high school and her attire, hair pulled into a bun and a pencil skirt, looked professional.

What was going on between them and for how long? Why did they look so anxious? Clearly, being caught wasn't in the forefront of their minds. Whatever they were talking about must have been important.

With eyes wide, I turned away. It wasn't my business.

After practice I ended up sipping a strawberry milkshake at Pop's with Veronica. She had been ditched by Betty, who was for some reason going for mani pedis with Cheryl Blossom, of all people.

"You're doing great, Mom."

Hermione, Veronica's mom, had gotten the same job as me so we would be seeing a lot more of each other. The mother and daughter looked really alike and I could tell they were close. It was hard to imagine they had gotten into such a huge scandal but I guessed bad things could happen to good people.

"Better than me this week." Veronica looked weary, It was turning out to be a very long week.

Hermione nodded, "Yeah, we're surviving, by our wits, because that's what we Lodge women do. If Dad could see us now."

"He'd say you look stunning in that new uniform. Right Willa?"

"I'm going for this Joan Crawford, Mildred Pierce thing. Is it working?" she joked.

I grinned encouragingly, "definitely."

The bell on the door chimed causing Veronica to turn. I followed her gaze. Great, Archie again. I stood abruptly, "I have to go, mom's expecting me home for dinner. See you at school tomorrow Veronica." I paused, "Archie."

I'd just felt uncomfortable, it wasn't that I had any negative feelings towards Archie. I didn't want them to be suspicious. I knew his secret and it was probably written all over my face, I'm an open book.

"And Sheriff Keller's grilling me, Mantle the Magnificent. 'Cause I'd want Blossom dead. When he was, like, the only good quarterback we had." Reggie's obnoxiously loud voice carried around the common room.

"And speaking of offensive tight-ends, I should've sent the cops to you, Moose. Because here's another unsolved mystery. What exactly were you and Kevin doing at the river, huh?" He turned in his seat, "Or does being with the sheriff's son give you a free pass? Keller?"

"Reggie's just being a blowhard, Kev." Betty, who was sat next to me, put her hand on Kevin's shoulder.

"I don't care what he says." Kevin said defensively.

"I mean, let's think about it. If a kid at Riverdale killed Jason, it's not gonna be a jock, right?" Everyone watched intently as Reggie chucked the football he had been playing with and continued, "Now let's be honest. Isn't it always some spooky, scrawny, pathetic Internet troll, too busy writing his manifestos to get laid? Some smug, moody, serial killer fanboy freak,"

Across the room Archie and Jughead shared a glance.

"Like Jughead? " Reggie was staring directly at Jughead now. "What was it like, Suicide Squad? When you shot Jason? You didn't do stuff to the body, did you? Like After?"

"It's called necrophilia, Reggie, can you spell it?" beanie boy quipped back.

"Come here, you little-"

Archie stepped in, pushing Reggie's chest, "Hey shut the hell up, Reggie."

"Boys," Veronica stood cautiously.

"What do you care, Andrews?"

The air was thick with tension.

"-nothing, just leave him alone."

A menacing grin spread over Reggie's, "Holy crap. Did you and Donnie Darko kill him together? Was it some sort of pervy, blood brother thing?"

Before anyone else could react, Archie shoved Reggie. The taller boy looked furious, ramming Archie backwards, into the vending machine. Glass shattered, the sound echoing around the common room.

The next time I saw either of the boys was the night after the fight. Archie was sporting a black eye, while my statement piece was a blue and white river vixens uniform. Jughead and Archie were having, what seemed to be, a light conversation judging by the fact that Jughead was actually smiling.

Mayor McCoy said a few words and then it was our turn. I couldn't help but feel slightly embarrassed - twerking and waving my pom poms around - but honestly it was kind of fun and I couldn't help but feel, with the bright yellow "R" on my chest, like I belonged. I didn't even have to fake a smile, at least until Cheryl ran off the stage, across the field, Veronica following closely behind and then Betty.

After that, everyone began to make their way down from the stands and towards their cars. I waited a few minutes so that I wouldn't be in the middle of the lively crowd and just as I was about to leave, Veronica called out to me.

"Willa! We're just headed to Pop's, did you wanna join?"

Grinning I replied, "Sure." I was so glad to be friends with these two.

"Ladies, can we make a vow?"

I laughed at Veronica's question, "Sure, Ronnie."

She smiled, "I'm serious! Let's vow that no matter what, no boy will ever come between us." Her brown eyes fixed on me and then Betty. "Deal?"

"Deal." Betty and I said together.

Immediately after, the door opened and I turned in my seat to see who Veronica was looking at. _Speak of the devil,_ I thought.

Somehow, milkshakes with Betty and Veronica turned into milkshakes with Betty, Veronica, Archie and Jughead.

"Veronica Lodge." She stuck out her hand.

Beanie boy clambered over the back of the seat and sat opposite me. "Jughead Jones, the third."

With the addition of Archie, I felt like the third wheel, or fifth wheel I guess. Betty and Veronica's feelings for him were so obvious and I doubted that would be changing anytime soon. Looking directly across from me I noticed Jughead looking between the three of them. I smiled to myself, we were both avid people watchers. It was at this point that he decided to look up, making eye contact until I hastily looked away.


End file.
